Baragon
Bio Although he's known for being an Orochi Spawn, Baragon is also known for his enormous appetite. The kaiju seems to have a bottomless stomach and will consume any creature he can sink his teeth into even if it's larger and stronger than he is. The subterranean monster might be foolhardy, but he isn't too dimwitted seeing as how he'll give up trying to make a meal out of something once he knows he can't beat it. Baragon possesses mastery over the elements of earth and fire. History 11,000 Years Ago Baragon was born from the head of Orochi that wielded mastery over the element of earth after the eight-headed beast was slain by Utsuno Ikusagami. From the moment of his birth, he began seeking out the other Orochi Spawn so that he can defeat them, steal their life forces and become Orochi reborn. 10,500 Years Ago Baragon and his brethren met up on the North China Plain and have an enormous battle. Baragon ends up killing Barugaron during the conflict and gains mastery over the element of fire. The arrival and intervention of Mothra and Battra prevent him from acquiring any of his brethren's' mana. When Bagan is created, Baragon joins the rest of Earth's kaiju in the battle against the demonic creature. After the battle is over, Baragon makes the forests of Mt. Myoko his home. AD 91 When the subterranean kaiju began making meals out of farmers and livestock in the Niigata Prefecture, Yamato Takeru was sent by his father to stop the beast. Takeru outwitted the beast by presenting him with a thousand bowls of rice, which allowed him and his priests to capture Baragon's spirit with Takeru's Orochi Amulet while he fed. Baragon's spirit was purified and placed inside a stone idol that is later placed at a shrine near Mt. Myoko. 1966 Baragon's spirit would be freed during the battle between the two Gargantuans Sanda and Gaira when they enter the area of Baragon's shrine and accidentally destroy both the shrine and the stone idol. Upon the idol's destruction, Baragon's spirit proceeds to create a new body for himself and returns to the world of the living. Naturally, the first thing Baragon does is seek out a meal, which leads to him trying to kill Gaira and Sanda. Despite being smaller than the two humanoids, Baragon charges headfirst into their battle and joins it. This ends up getting the two Gargantuas to work together, but the Markalite Squadron begin forcing them all up to Mt. Myoko's crater so that all three kaiju can be knocked into the volcano's mouth and burn to death in the lava below. Unfortunately for the humans, only Sanda and Gaira end up perish in the lava. Baragon manages escape their fate by burrowing underground, but ends up burrowing into a chamber full of volcanic gases that places him in a state of suspended animation. 2004 After Hirotoshi Isayama pleads for the remaining Orochi Spawn to defend Japan from Ghost Godzilla, Baragon heeds the prayer and emerges from Mt. Myoko. Baragon intercepts Ghost Godzilla in Gotenba and does his best to fight the reborn Monster King, but ends up nearly getting beaten to death. The little red kaiju avoids being killed by retreating underground. When Ghost Godzilla arrives in Shinjuku, Baragon reappears and joins Varan and Manda against him. Baragon ends up being killed and his spirit enters Yamato Takeru's amulet, which is later consumed by Varan. Abilities/Aspects * Can release a highly combustible, napalm-like substance from his mouth * Able to leap an astounding 400 meters (1,312 feet) * Can burrow underground with remarkable speed * Ears are extra sensitive and can be folded over his eyes and interlock with his horn to protect his eyes while charging at foes * Prefers night to day due to living a subterranean lifestyle * Able to fire and earth-bend (ex: control the movement of his fire breath and move the earth to suit his needs) * Resistant to all forms of fire and heat attacks Category:Kaiju Category:Orochi Spawn Category:Earth Defender